Two Hearts Reunited
by hironohime
Summary: Conan came back as Shinichi Kudo and was about to confess his love to Ran when he found out that she is already married to someone else. What'll he do?. LEMON fic for Shinichi & Ran pairing.


**Two Hearts Reunited**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan and the characters <strong>_

* * *

><p>Five years have passed since Shinichi Kudo bid his childhood friend, Ran Mouri a farewell as Conan Edogawa. He told her that he's going to stay in the States with his parents because he couldn't bear staying apart from them. He remembered that she was crying while waving her hand to him at the airport.<p>

He finally solved the case of Black Organization and after being arrested by Tokyo Police Department, the members were sentenced to death for the heavy crime they committed. Moreover, Doctor Agase managed to invent the antidote so Shinichi was able to regain his former body permanently this time. He didn't want to waste any second that he immediately called Ran and asked her to meet him at the coffee shop they used to hang out after school back in junior high.

Five years is more than enough to turn her into a beautiful lady. This was beyond his expectation that he couldn't help but admiring her from head to toe. Ran seemed to notice his attitude as some sprinkles of cherry blossom pink decorated both of her cheek. He told her everything he had been hiding for several years.

He thought she was going to slap him or break both of his arms and legs as his punishment for deceiving her but she just smiled and nodded to every word he said so he was relieved. He took a deep breath before he told her that he loves her and demanded her to be together with him. However, much to his surprise she shook her head horizontally.

"I am married" she muttered in a sad tone.

He could hear the sound of his own heart scattered into pieces as the three words he hoped to hear the least spoken out. He caught the sight of a diamond ring on her left ring finger.

"Congratulations. Anyway, who's the lucky guy?" he asked while trying desperately to keep the normal tone of his voice.

"Thanks. His name is Kazuya Himura. We went to the same university" she replied as she stared blankly at her wedding ring.

"I see" he took a sip of his coffee and it tasted bitter though he swore that he has put more than two tablespoons of sugar some minutes ago.

"Shinichi"

"Yes?"

Even after five years of being separated he could still notice his heart leapt with joy when she called his name. He felt as if he was called by an angel guiding him in every step he took on the stairs to heaven.

"I think I should be going because, I have to prepare dinner" she said as she took her muffler.

"Okay, I bet your kids are crazing for your yummy cooking now" he smiled.

"We don't have kids. I mean… not yet" she gave him a faint smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he stood up and helped her putting on her red jacket.

"I hope I could see you again sometime in the future" he continued.

"I'm still staying at this town so probably we may accidentally bump into each other" she replied.

"See you, Ran" he waved his hand at her.

"See you, Shinichi"

She bowed at him politely before leaving the place and he kept watching her for some minutes before heading back home.

When he arrived in front of the Great Kudo Mansion Shinichi unlocked the gate and walked in. He switched on all the lights at the living room. He must admit that sometimes he is lucky that his parents rarely stay at home because he enjoys his time alone especially when he felt as if the world is crumbling right above him. He walked upstairs to his room, opened the room door and tossed his bag to the floor. He removed all his clothes then grabbed a bath towel from the drawer as he walked into his huge private bathroom.

He set the shower temperature to thirty eight degrees, turned the water knot to the left and closed his eyes as the cold water showered his bare skin. It was a cold day that the temperature was below two degrees outside but he didn't bother to wait until the warm water came out. In contrast to the cold water, several drops of tears that escaped his eyes were warm.

Painful sobs escaped his mouth as his shoulders shuddered. He is not the type of person who cries easily but it's just too hard to handle to have found out that the love of his life has become someone else's wife. Shinichi kneeled down and covered his face with both hands. For the first time in his life, the infamous detective was crying broken heartedly over a girl.

* * *

><p>Shinichi woke up from the sound of his own stomach. He rubbed his eyes and stared at his alarm clock that showed 2:00 am, he recalled that he hasn't eaten dinner yet. He didn't feel like eating anything but his stomach kept bothering him with its minor sound. After letting out a big sigh, he flipped his blanket and jumped from his king size bed before heading downstairs to the kitchen.<p>

He took a chicken flavored cup noodles from the cupboard before ripping the package, poured the hot water and waited for three minutes. Then he broke his wooden chopsticks into half and started to eat. He finished his meal in less than five minutes then he walked to the nearest bathroom to brush his teeth. He yawned and was about to go upstairs when he heard the door chime rang. He was going to yell out loud at the ill-mannered guest but suddenly changed his mind when he saw a figure of a woman in her early twenties through the door camera.

"Ran!" he spoke out as he rushed his way to the front door still in his blue pajamas. He hastily unlocked the door.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you, Shinichi" she apologized as she walked inside the house.

"It's alright"

He was about to give an offer to put her jacket at the hanger when he saw her red pajamas.

"I didn't have time to change" she explained.

Shinichi took off the grey sweater he has been wearing and told her to remove her jacket. She complied and he put the sweater on her shoulders.

"Shinichi, you'll catch a cold without it" she protested.

"I'm not that weak, baka" he smirked.

"Thanks" she smiled happily as she took a seat on the couch.

"I'll be back with a hot chocolate in a minute"

Shinichi promptly ran to the kitchen and took the package of instant hot chocolate. He grabbed the nearest mug cup and put the contents inside before pouring the hot water. He put it on a tray and carefully carried it to the living room.

"Please have a sip" he placed the mug cup on the table.

"But, it's yours" Ran pointed at the name printed on the mug cup.

"I don't mind" he responded.

"Well then, Itadakimasu" she said as she brought the mug cup closer to her mouth carefully and drank the contents.

Shinichi finally noticed that it was the mug cup he was using to drink mineral water after his supper a while ago and he didn't have a chance to wash it. He could feel fire on his cheek when the words 'indirect kiss' crossed his mind.

"So, if you don't mind would you tell me what've brought you here?" he asked.

"You're a detective. You should've known why" she replied with a playful smile.

"I know but I need to hear the explanation directly from you" he claimed firmly.

She placed her mug cup and held her breath before starting her story. Shinichi placed his chin on his folded fingers as he listened to her story. She reported to him that her husband forced her to gain more income so she had no choice than to start three part time jobs every weekend plus her daily work as a school teacher.

She continued her story and told him that her husband has been checking the inside of her wallet and also the record of her cell phone. Moreover, her husband yelled at her most of the time and told her that it was all her fault that he couldn't get the job he wanted.

Ran was crying and shivering from the cold so Shinichi brought her to his room to calm her. He was sitting on the bed, face to face with her. Her hands were trembling badly so he took both of them and was about to wrap them with his when he saw some bruises on her left wrist. He knew it better than anyone else that they are suicide attempt bruises. He brought her wrist to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. She blushed at his action.

He must admit that he really hates to see her suffer since it is the greatest torture for him. She is still a very important person to him that he's willing to die for her. He just couldn't believe that her husband has treated her as if she is a kind of garbage.

Shinichi closed his eyes and leaned forward before sealing her lips with his. He was afraid that she will push him away but he finally reassured when she replied to his kiss as she moved her hands behind his neck. Her lips were as cold as an ice cube but he didn't care. He has been waiting for the moment all his life and he swore that he won't let the chance slipped away. He nibbled at her lower lip to ask for an entrance and she let him. He began to explore the pink muscles inside her mouth as he slowly pushed her to his king size fluffy bed.

_**-Lemon starts from here-**_

He broke the kiss and moved his lips to the crook of her neck before placing an open mouthed kiss on it.

"S-Shinichi…." she uttered nervously.

"To the deepest hell with all the consequences" he replied with a harsh tone as he started to undo the button of her pajamas.

He gasped when he realized that she wore nothing below the thin fabric.

"I took the upper one off when I go to sleep" she stated shyly as she began to undo his shirt with her numb fingers.

When she was done with the buttons she slid his shirt off and it fell limply on the floor. Impatiently he removed the last piece of her pajama and found a pale pink lace underwear. He knew that it was a gift from her mother back in high school and he remembered that he used to tease her about that. However, he changed his mind when he saw her bare skin right in front of him. Her huge breasts, lustful curves, pearl white skin have turned off a function called 'self control' in him. He gave a butterfly kiss on her jaw then moved south to the center of her body.

He put one of her breasts inside his mouth while his free hands massaging the other. She let out a big moan and felt dampness on the lower part of her body. He gave her other one the same treatment and slightly rubbed the thin fabric with a finger.

He smirked when he found out that she was already wet. Shinichi got rid off the pink fabric then inserted two digits into her entrance and started to move them back and forth. Ran let out a pleasure moan as she moved her hips matching his rhythm. He took his fingers out and showed a smile of satisfaction when he saw them covered in her juice. He stood up and removed the remaining of his clothes. Ran covered her mouth in surprise as she stared at the foreign thing below his belly button.

"S-Shinichi" she called.

"Huh?" he answered gratingly.

"I-I d-don't think that'll fit into me" she bit her lips.

"Don't worry, it'll fit for sure" he caressed her long raven locks.

"B-But…"

"I'm sorry, Ran but I can't hold it anymore" he whispered as he placed his manhood in front of her entrance.

She stared at him and found out that he was sweating hard and he looked desperate. She has never seen that kind of look on his face.

"Be gentle" she whispered to him as she closed her eyes and prepared herself.

With a swift he made his first thrust into her and she screamed in pain. He was horrified when he saw several drops of blood spilled from the place he just invaded.

"Oh my God!. I thought…I'm so sorry" he said anxiously and was about to pull out from her when she stopped him.

"I only give my most precious treasure to the man I love from the bottom of my heart, silly" she smiled as tears escaped from her eyes.

"Ran…" he could feel his heart bounded of joy.

"I should not have married that guy. I should've waited for you" she continued as she sobbed.

"Stop it" he kissed her tears away.

"He was…a nice guy at first and my father was very fond of him. But… after a year of… marriage he changed and started to abuse me verbally" she continued.

"Ran"

"I thought I could love him like the way I love you. I just don't want to make my parents worry about me waiting for the guy who may not come home forever but I was wrong" she cupped his face with one hand.

"Ran, please stop" he begged her.

"I'm so sorry for being such a fool, Shinichi. Please forgive me…I….Hmph!"

She stopped talking when he kissed her hard.

"Sorry, you just talked too much" he said when he broke the kiss as he shed the remaining of her tears.

She cupped his face with both hands and gave him her best smile ever.

"I'm all yours, Shinichi" she claimed as she circled his neck with both arms.

"I won't ever let you go, Ran" he responded as he kissed her lips chastely.

He pulled out halfway and trusted back into her and she yelled out his name when he hit the sweet spot that made her see beautiful stars above her. He could feel the bed rocked as they made their movement. Her eyes were firmly shut and some lustful moans escaped her mouth. He raised his thrusting speed and groaned out loud when he felt her walls tightening on him. She screamed out his name as she let go of the tight knot inside her belly. He used her juices as the lubricant to deepen his thrusts. With a large grunt he emptied all of his seeds inside her and fell to her side.

_**-Lemon ends here-**_

"Shinichi" she called him.

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Ran. I love you more than anything in this world" he confessed his true feeling as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled as she circled her arms on his waist and placed her head on his bare chest. He placed his hands on her lower back and kissed the top of her head before fixing the blanket that barely covered their bare skins. It broke his heart when he realized from his touch that she has lost so much weight. He pulled her body closer to him to fell the warmth of her.

"Shinichi... you're squeezing me" she chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Ran. I just...I'm just afraid that I might lose you forever" he whispered.

She released her grip on him and moved some of his bangs aside to take a better look of his face.

"I'm not going anywhere, silly" she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You better not 'coz I'll search the entire universe until I find you" he nuzzled at the crook of her neck.

"Sweet talker" she giggled.

"Go to sleep, Ran" he commanded.

"I'm not sleepy. Let's play the code game" she replied as she hugged his waist.

"Okay, princess. You make the first move" he said.

"1m1nl0v3w1thy0u"

"That's a long one" he complained.

"I think that's an easy one for you, Mister Detective" she grinned.

Shinichi closed his eyes and began to think.

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet" she shook his shoulders.

"I'm in the process of solving the code"

"Five seconds left. Five, Four, Three, Two, One…"

"I'm in love with you" he answered while blushing.

"Correct" she smiled at him.

"My turn"

"Save it for tomorrow. I'm sleepy" she closed her eyes and turned around so that her back faced him.

"1l0v3y0um0r3e4chd4y" he whispered to her ear.

She didn't reply at all so he let out a heavy sigh.

Shinichi was about to fall into a deep slumber when he realized that he didn't use any protection. _To the deepest hell shall all the consequences go_, he repeated the mantra in his mind as he closed his eyes.

Ran slowly opened her eyes and carefully turned back so she was now face to face with her sleeping detective. She could help but smiled when she saw him sleeping like a baby. He didn't even stir when she was playing with his front hair.

"I love you more each day too, Shinichi" she spoke the answer to his code.

* * *

><p>He woke up in the morning and frowned when he didn't find her sleeping beside him. After he grabbed his boxer from the floor he jumped out of his bed and walked to his study desk where he found a letter.<p>

_Dear Shinichi, _

_Good morning! :). I'm going to do what I suppose to do with my own strength so please trust me and wait for me because I'll come back to you for sure no matter how long it takes. I just want you to know that I love you and you always have my heart. _

_Love, _

_Ran_

_P.S: I've cooked you breakfast and hope that you like it. _

Shinichi sighed and walked downstairs while yawning. He found a grilled salmon, tofu miso soup, white rice and fermented beans with spring onions as the topping. All are his favorites because his mother rarely cooks Japanese food for him. He smiled happily before he took the wooden chopsticks and started to eat.

Three months have passed since the pleasant night he shared with his love and he has kept his promise to wait for her. Shinichi tossed his necktie together with his black jacket on the couch. He just got back from buying some instant food to prevent him from starving to death. He spent his entire day solving a murder case of a famous model and the murderer was her brother in law.

The model was having a love affair with him and she decided to end their relationship since she felt sorry for her elder sister. However, her brother in law wasn't willing to accept the fact so he killed her by stabbing her with a knife. No matter how many cases he has solved, he's still incapable to understand the reason why some people just dare to commit murder crime.

The sound of his door chime brought him back to reality. He proceeded his way to the front door while scratching his head confusedly. He didn't remember ordering any sushi or ramen and the mystery novel he ordered online just arrived yesterday. He opened the front door without even care to take a look of the monitor first and his jaw dropped when he saw the person stood in front of him.

"It's been a while, Shinichi" Ran greeted him.

"Ran" he stared at her in amusement.

She looked healthier than before and beside her there was a huge traveling bag.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to come back. I was having a difficulty during the divorce court since there was no visible evidence to proof that I was verbally harassed. Fortunately, my mom did a great job as my lawyer so I succeed" she explained cheerfully.

Shinichi was shocked by her sudden appearing that he remained silent.

"Shinichi?" she stared at him confusedly and he still didn't give her any response.

She looked at her feet sadly and bit her lips while thinking that she might be too late and he already found himself a new girlfriend. She was about to turn back and bid him farewell when he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Welcome home, Ran" he evinced.

Several joyful tears escaped her eyes as she circled her arms behind his neck.

"I'm home, Shinichi" she whispered.

He leaned forward and planted his lips on hers as they shared a long and passionate kiss at the front door. Two hearts were once separated but now they are reunited again with a stronger bond.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

_**Author's Note: That's my first fic for DC and I hope you enjoy reading it (^-^). Reviews please~~~ (^o^)**_


End file.
